Happy Bearth Day
by HeartQueen14
Summary: This month of April is Once-ler's birthday and Kinara and her friends are planning a surprise birthday party. And Kinara end up being the distraction..
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, This is HeartQueen14 again and I'm here with a new story for Once-ler's birthday and Earth Day. Kinara is planning a surprise birthday party for Once-ler with her friends and have to distract him while they're putting the finishing touch. I like to thanks my friends and followers for the favs and comments for my other stories. This is a fast forward in my main Story Frozen Love._**

**_The Lorax and its characters belongs to Dr Seuss and Illumination Entertainment. But I do own the Ocs in this story._**

**_Bearth Day pt 1_**

* * *

In the month of April, at the Truffula Valley Kinara seemed to noticed Once-ler had a sad face as he was knitting some thneeds under a truffula tree. She walks up to him with Minty and said. "So um.. Once-ler, how are you today?"

Once-ler looked up to her with a small sad smile. "I'm just fine, guys." Then started knitting again , sadly.

Kinara started to get a little concern. In her mind she knew something was bothering him but also knew that she needs some support. So she signaled the Lorax , who was playing cards with the other animals, to come over. When the Lorax came over, Kinara nudged her head to Once-ler, signaling him to say something.

The Lorax got the message but said. "So Beanpole, how are you?" As Kinara and Minty face and wing palmed.

When Once-ler didn't answer, Kinara got more concerned and asked. "Once-ler, is something wrong? You seem blue."

"April." Once-ler muttered.

But Kinara couldn't hear him so she asked again. "I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"April." Once-ler muttered again.

This time Kinara and the Lorax heard the statement. "So what is it about April that makes you so sad?" The Lorax said.

"Because on April 22 is Earth Day which is my birthday which my family don't celebrate or remember." Once-ler exclaimed.

Kinara, the Lorax and Minty gaped in shock. Once-ler's birthday is this month and he never celebrate it. "You never had a birthday party?" Kinara exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, my mom always seems to forget until I reminded her. She always say that my birthday is a day of failure." Once-ler said.

Now Kinara got angry. "Okay! I officially hate your mother. I hate well actually don't like to freeze her for a hundred years. Because she is heartless worth a capital H." As she crossed her arm with a scowl.

"I agree. No mother or parent should ever say that their child's birthday is a day of failure." The Lorax said as he crossed his arms too as so did Minty.

Once-ler shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes you get used to it. Although my aunt Must tries to give me a birthday since I was 10."

Kinara sighed to herself. 'At least someone cares.' Then frowned sadly, she knew what its like. She never had a real birthday either since she was 3 and Ella lock herself up when her birthday comes. She soon thought of something and strike an idea. "Um would you excuse me , Oncie? I have to go to town to um..help Roara with the apples. But I think I need Mustache help." As she grabbed the Lorax and rode off on Applejack to get her friends for her plan for Once-ler.

* * *

"That's terrible. Once-ler's birthday is left cold in the cold from his family's?" Roara said as she and the girls walked down the sidewalk with the Lorax and Applejack. Kinara called them over and told her about Once-ler's birthday being his month and how his family doesn't care about it.

"It's worse than terrible. It's horrible." Kinara exclaimed. "And his mother barely even remember or care. She calls it " a day of failure."She's even worse than the Wicked Witch of the West." As She said angrily as her right eye turned blue.

" Yeah, she sounds like a wrench too." Roxanne said. "Yeah, why don't you sent a giant man-eating snowman to her and have him crush some sense into her like a dog mixed bear." With a sinister smile, she said.

"Roxanne darling, having Kinara freezing or sending a man-eating snowman isn't gonna help and Kinara! Meg!" Ashley said then she noticed Kinara and Meg are taking notes. "Are two just gonna take notes of this?!"

Kinara, while taking notes with Meg, said. "Yeah, until Roxanne come up with something else good."

Roara took away their notepads, annoyed. "So anyway, you want to throw him a birthday party for him and you want our help?"

"Yeah, we can have it in the Truffula Vallety and make it a surprise." Kinara said, smiling.

Meg smiled brightly and excitingly. "I can't wait! What day is it anyway?

"Earth day." The Lorax said.

Earth Day? That's three days away." Ashley said. " Which means we have a lot of planning to do. The clothing for everyone , the food, the cake and importantly the decorations." She exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry! I'll plan it when I get home tonight." Kinara reassured. "We can meet back in Truffula Sweets tomorrow." As she went off the Lorax on Applejack and waved them goodbye.

* * *

At 12 o'clock at midnight, Inside Once-ler's and Kinara's one story house, Once-ler was already asleep while Kinara was still up, writing down the party plans and Once-ler's favorite food on a notebook. Her eyes were a doopy as she yawned, then she laid her head down on the notebook and drooling all over it.

Once-ler got up to get a glass of water, walked by Kinara's room and noticed her fast asleep on the desk. He went up to the desk and saw the notebook (but fortunately for us and unfortunately for him) the notebook was already covered in drool and he couldn't read what it says. So he picked up Kinara bridal style and placed her on the bed as he pulled up the blanket to her shoulders. He smiled warmly at her peaceful face as he kissed her goodnight on her forehead and left out the room.

Kinara peacefully smiled in her sleep as she sleep through the night.

* * *

**_So Kinara is planning big for Once-ler. I hoped you like the beginning and hope to see more on it. This is Heartqueen14 signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I like to thank everyone for the favs and reviews on me and hope you're excited for the next chapter. So here it is._**

**_Bearth Day pt 2_**

* * *

When morning came, Kinara was still asleep until Minty woke her up by pulling her hair. Kinara woke up and couldn't help but wondered how she got in bed. 'How did I get in bed? Last thing I remembered was sleeping on the bed.' She thought in her mind. Minty and Jewel quacked and squeaked while pointing at the clock. Kinara looked at the clock and went into a panic when she saw that it was 8:15. Quickly, she got out of bed, putted on a gray plaid shirt and jeans and went over to the desk to receive her notebook. When she opened it, she blushed when she saw that it was covered in drool.

By that time, Once-ler walked by her room and noticed her on the desk. "Kinara?" He said which startled her and causing her to shut the notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Um.. Nothing! Just writing down some junk and stuff." She said with a nervous smile.

"Uh huh.." Once-ler said. "Well, I'm heading to town to sell some thneed today." With a bag of thneed and his black and white guitar on him.

"Oh great, do you think you can drop me off to Truffula Sweets? Meg wants me to..." Kinara said, thinking of a explanation. "Make ice cream out of my powers again." As she got her backpack and satchel.

Soon they headed outside, where the Lorax is waiting for them. "Hey, I was waiting for you two so me and Kinara can head to Truffula Sweets for whatever." As they got on the wagon and headed out to town.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Truffula Sweets, where Once-ler dropped them out and went off to the gazebo. Kinara opened the door and saw Meg, Roxanne and Roara but Ashley was nowhere. "Hey, where's Ashley?" Kinara asked.

Roara , drinking a glass of apple juice, said. "You know how Ashley is. She's probably gonna came here with a big entrance."

As she said that, Ashley came ,bursting in the door with a rack of dresses and suits and along with her 5 year old sister, Emily, Roara's 6 1/2 brother, Haggis, and Roxanne's 6 year old cousins Greg and Lily. "Ta Da!"

"Close enough." Roxanne said. "Why did you bring the kids with you?"

Because, I had to babysit of course and they wanted to help." Ashley explained.

Kinara took a huge of her doughnut and said. "Anyway.. Let's get started." As she formed a clipboard out of ice. " Meg. You and the Lorax are doing the cake and frosting. Roxanne, Roara. You two are in charge of the food. Ashley. You and me are doing the decorations. "

"Hey what's our job?" Lily said then Kinara took out a blank banner and some drawing/painting tools out her satchel. "I'm assuming that banner is yours."

Kinara and Ashley simply smiled. "Not ours, Lily. Yours." Ashley said.

Emily took out her lucky artist beret and took out a paintbrush from her backpack. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "Can you paint in the park?"

"Sure." Ashley said as the kids yay'd and left out to the park. "Ok, now where's the plans?"

"Right here. I kinda drooled on it last night so I'll be reading it." Kinara said, showing them the notebook. As they eww'd, Kinara continued with a dull face. "Let's get to work.

* * *

By the gazbeo, Once-ler had just sold the last thneed and got orders for them. He still couldn't help but wonder what's Kinara up to. She has been acting weird lately. " I wonder what's up with Kinara lately. " he said to Melvin and Applejack. "She been acting strangely and so has Mustache." But he shrugged it off and walked down the sidewalk with Melvin and Applejack. There he saw, in the park was Haggis, Emily, Greg and Lily painting something on the tarp covered grass. He walked up to them. "Hey kids."

His voice startled them for a second before they saw who it was. "Oh hey Once." Lily said, smiling nervously with the others.

"What you guys doing?" Once-ler asked, curiously looking at the banner that only says Happy.

"We uh.. " Greg said, looking at his friends for a explanation and trying to come up with one. "School project for ... Career Day."

Then Once-ler took out one of the paintbrush from the paint can and asked, sheepishly. "May I help?"

Emily, not wanting to be rude but don't want him to know what they're really up to, said. "Um.. No thanks we're good."

"Oh, okay." Once-ler said, sadly.

They noticed his sad face and wanted to cheer him up, so Haggis said. "But um. Dad and Robbie needs some help with the apples."

Once-ler felt a little better and said. "IH, okay thanks, kids." As he rode off in his wagon to the Appleton's farm.

The kids sighed in relief. "Boy, that was close. Emily said as they got back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Truffula Sweets, Meg was mixing the cake batter in the kitchen while the Lorax was making the frosting. Along with them, were Roxanne and Roara with bags of groceries and placed them on the kitchen counter."So Kinara, you said his favorite food is beef stroganoff or you just guess it since the notebook is wet in your drool." Roxanne asked.

"No. I brought his cookbook and find a recipe with stars all over it." Kinara said. She then saw Meg mixing the cake batter. "How's it going with the cake and frosting?"

"Pretty good." Meg said, stirring happily.

"Great. I need you to make it the best birthday cake you can think of for 17 years." Kinara said.

Meg's smile started to get bigger when she heard that. "The Best I Can Think Of?!" As she took out a another bowl and spoon, and began to stir with two hands.

Ashley, after getting the decorations arranged for tomorrow, came to the kitchen. She then looks at Kinara and answered her a question that she has been meaning to ask. " Kinara darling, how's your relationship with Once-ler?"

"Good. What's that suppose to mean?" Kinara said.

"Well because based on you being a princess and the Once-ler's family expect his aunt Musa not caring about him, I just still couldn't believe that a princess like you would fell in love with a commander like Once-ler who's also a country boy and a bit...odd." Ashley said.

Kinara explained as she wrote down on her clipboard. "I don't know...sure at first I found him strange.. But I grown to like him more since he rescued me from the waterfall indecent. I mean there's something about him that I can't seem to put my finger on, but he's different from other boys I've met who came to the castle for the balls. I met 20 princes, 15 heirs, 15 spares, two rich twins, and a son of a duke. But Once-ler. He's funny, acts a little goofy at times, kind, caring likes me for who I am even if I am a princess and have ice powers. And I don't care if he's a commoner or some country boy...I like him for him." As she smiled happily.

"Which is why whenever someone mess with him, you always get snappy at them just like when they make fun of us." Roara added.

Kinara babbled it off. "When have I ever been snappy?"

* * *

_Flashback: Outside of Diamonds &amp; Pearls Boutique, Raquelle's three friends got kicked out by Kinara with their feet frozen together and their hands frozen attached to each other. "How do you freeze our hands and feets!" Michelle shouted angrily._

_Kinara came out of the boutique, wearing a bright green elegant dress, blowing her ice fingers off. "Well it's your fault for stealing Ashley's fabric and making it as your own and insulting her fashion."_

_"This isn't over, Heartling! You'll regret you ever came to Greenville!" Suri, the purple haired girl respond angrily. _

_"Kiss a mule!" Roxanne said, coming outside the boutique then she and Kinara went back inside._

_ Melvin licked Michelle's face. She exclaimed in disgust as the three hopped their way off._

* * *

"What? I was just defending Ashley." Kinara respond while on her iPhone. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Once-ler just called and said he's at the Appleton's farm." As she and the Lorax left the kitchen.

As they left, Roxanne commented. "Hey, if Kinara really that snappy I bet she would probably sent a man-eating snowman on his mother and family."

"Roxanne! You know Kinara would never do that!" Ashley said. "She probably freeze them in a 100 years." As she laughed a little.

They all began to chuckled. "You are cold as ice.." Meg said, giggling.

"I'M NOT!" Kinara shouted from the bakery. She was packing up her stuff in her backpack and satchel. "Why? Because I actually want to send a giant block of ice to crush Once-ler's mother?! I mean..what kind of mother barely remembers their first child's birthday and calls it a ...year of failure?" As they left the Truffula Sweets.

* * *

Back at the Truffula Valley, nighttimes falls and Once-ler and Kinara were already asleep. Kinara was dreaming on how excited Once-ler will be tomorrow when he see the surprise birthday party then suddenly a familiar voice woke her up. "So how are going to get him away from the Truffula Valley?"

Kinara saw that the Lorax, Minty and Jewel were sitting on her bed. "What to you mean?"

"The surprise party is going to be at the Truffula Valley, right?" The Lorax said.

"Well, Yeah!" Kinara respond.

"So how we are we going to set it up with Beanpole being here?" He said, making Kinara realized that she hasn't thought the whole party planning thing through.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Everyone, I'm back and here with the third chapter of our Bearth Day story and I hope you enjoy the last two chapter._**

**_Bearth Day pt 3_**

* * *

_The next day:_ " You don't have a plan to get him away from the Truffula Valley? " Roara said in shocked at Truffula Sweets.

Kinara, Meg, Ashley and Roxanne were sitting on the red velvet cake couch, drinking their drinks. Kinara was rubbing through her messy black and white hair, panicky. "I forgot that we planned it in the Truffula Valley." Then she got worried. "What if I mess up and reveal everything to him? I could ruin this whole birthday thing for Once-ler! He might never have a real birthday again and it gonna be my fault. Oh Sweet mother of Florabelle! What I'm gonna do? What I'm going to..." As she started to freaked out and shook Roxanne by the shirt, violently.

Annoyed, Roxanne started shake and slapped her senses back. "Kinara! Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted.

Kinara rubbed her face from the face slap and oww'd "Sorry..."

"And then get hold of your freaking ice powers! You're making the floor a ice rink!" Roxanne shouted back.

"Sorry, geez!" Kinara responded as the Lorax and Roara began to slip on the floor that was now a ice rink because of Kinara's worry ice powers.

Ashley slurped on her tea. "It's not that bad, Kinara. All you have to do is distract him away from the Truffula Valley while we'll set up the party."

"Okay? But how am I gonna do that, I'm terrible at distracting." Kinara said, calming down.

"I don't know. Think of something..Take him to somewhere far away from the valley, somewhere private, kiss him, I dunno know." Roxanne said.

Kinara blushed ruby red as she hesitated. "Wait.. mean like date him?!"

Meg placed her hand on Kinara's shoulder and said. "Kinara... Make out with Cloud Man with you have to."

"Okay! I'll be the distraction. So let's go, Once-ler's still asleep in the house." Kinara said, drink her Coca-Cola slushie.

"Are you INSANE?" Ashley protested. "You can't go out to Once-ler looking like a home renovation woman with messed up bedhead hair and smells like an ogre" As Kinara gasped in shock.

"Come on, Kinara.. Your hair is like a crazier than Mop's." Roara agreed as Kinara glared at her in annoy.

Ashley then holds Kinara's shoulders and smiled. "I can fix that with a Makeover."

"Uh.. Ashley." Roara tried to tell her.

"I'll fix up your hair, your clothes." Ashley said, excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Uh. But Ashley." Kinara tried telling her.

But Ashley didn't listen and said. "No time to lose, Kinara. Let's make you fabulous..." As she and Kinara got off the couch and started to walk, but they began to slip on the icy floor. And soon, crashed on the doughnut display.

"The floor's still icy, Ashley." Meg said, skating down the floor and Minty and Jewel.

* * *

_1 hour later:_ Meg and the Lorax were finishing up on the cake decorating with Minty and Jewel while Roara and Roxanne were putting the decorations in boxes with the kids and Roara's older brother, Robbie help. Ashley came back to the bakery, wearing a knee length dress. The dress bodice was white and strapless with leaves patterns and the skirt was turquoise blue with yellow daisies prints on the end, also with a golden transparent skirt under it. She also had her hair in a high ponytail with a matching daisy and wore black heels. "Girls and animals and creatures. Say hello to miss Fabulous." As Kinara walked in, looking very beautiful.

The dress, Ashley made her, between knee length. The bodice was sweetheart, light blue with a medium pink rose brooch on it, and had a black corset with medium pink ribbons. The skirt had a dark blue sash around her waist and was in two layer. One was medium blue transparent and the second one was light blue. Kinara's messy black and white hair had been brushed and groomed into a poofy, curly hairstyle with medium pink roses with leaves with it. She also wore light blue high heels with medium pink roses on each side.

Kinara blushed bashful as she walked in. "So how do I look?" She asked as Robbie jaw dropped and let go of a balloon he was blowing up. "I take that as good."

"Whoa, kid. You're gonna make Beanpole's leg feel like jelly." The Lorax said.

"Tell that to the other men we walked by." Kinara said, pointing to the window, where a group of men are trying to get her and Ashley's attention. "Anyway, Meg. How's the cake?"

Meg smiled as she presented her masterpiece. "I gladly present to you. The Bearth Day cake!" The cake was four layers and chocolate. It was covered in blue and white frosting and had music notes and the earth cake decorations on it. It also had marshmallows and the cake topper was a jumbo marshmallow. "It's a four layers cake combine the holiday of Once-ler's birthday and his favorite treat."

The cake looked so amazingly delicious that it made everyone's mouth drooled. "Wow, each slice of that cake is definitely gonna be amazing maker upper for Once-ler's last birthdays." Roara said as her mouth was drooling.

Meg gasped. "Slice? This isn't the finishing piece of a masterpiece for a guy, who never had a real birthday for 17 year, which is why I made cupcakes along with it." Pointing out to the cupcakes, that were frosted the way the cake is, next to it.

"Great! How you kids do with the banner?" Kinara asked, checking the cake off her clipboard.

"Awesome! Check it out!" Lily said, taking out the banner they made out a box. The banner's words were in multicolored, said Happy Birthday Oncie, and was covered in glitter.

"Wow! It's amazing kids. And so...glittery." Kinara said. "But why did you put Oncie in it instead of Once-ler?"

"We didn't have enough room for -ler so Oncie was the shortest we can think of." Greg explained.

Kinara checked decorations off her clipboard. "Okay, that's cake, food, decorations, clothing and...that's it." As she saw that all of the list. "Okay, now we just have to bring all this to the Truffula Valley and distract Once-ler from it."

Robbie, packing a cart of apple cider, said. "Yeah, why are we going to do that?"

"We? Kinara is going to distract him, she's Once-ler's love and the makeover and cleaning her up is the whole point." Roara said, loading some carts of apple cider in Roxanne's van, Rainbow Lightning.

"Yeah, maybe Ashley can give you a makeover with your wild, curly tangles and get you actually smell like a girl." Robbie joked then cried in pain as Roara hit him with Meg's party horn.

"PACK!" Roara demand as they finished packing and left for the Truffula Valley to set for Once-ler's birthday.

* * *

_**(A/N: There you go! The last chapter will be here next week, and I like to thank CeruleanRose for the fav and you should check out her story called "UNO". 3 You're a real peach.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, I'm here with the final chapter of Happy Bearth Day. I like to thank everyone for the favs. So here it is._**

**_Bearth Day pt 4._**

* * *

Inside the house of The Once-ler and Kinara, Once-ler was still sound asleep after knitting more orders last night. The door creaked open and Kinara came in ,wearing his pink apron and holding a breakfast tray of pancakes with marshmallows, truffula fruit, and strawberries, and a glass of juice. She noticed him still asleep, so she placed the breakfast tray on a desk and creep her way to his bed. In a playful mood, Kinara softly shook his shoulder and said. "Oncie. Oncie, wake up." He just mumbled in his sleep, so Kinara tried again by kissing his face only this time, he started to move awake.

Once-ler mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. There he see Kinara looking at him ,smiling and looked like she had her hair done. "I must be having that dream again." He thought then he touched her face and realized it was really Kinara. He shrieked in surprise as he sat up. "Kinara? What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing... Just to wish Happy Birthday." She said, excitedly as she presented his birthday breakfast and added a lighten birthday candle on it with her magic.

Once-ler was speechless. He never been served breakfast in bed nor been given birthday breakfast. "F..For me?"

"Of course, Once-ler." Kinara said as she placed the breakfast tray on his lap and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Today is your birthday and its Earth Day."

"Y..yeah but I never been served breakfast in bed on my birthday before or any other day." Once-ler said, a little flabbergasted.

"Well that's about change today. Because after breakfast I'm taking you out for birthday fun." Kinara said as he began to eat his breakfast then she took out a gift box that Ashley put his clothes in. "Ashley got you this to wear. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." As she walked out the bedroom. She entered the living room, took off Once-ler's apron, and walked to the closet. "Okay guys, I woke him and he's getting ready to leave." But when she opened it, no one was in there, then She remembered where she hid them. "Oh yeah, I forgot I hid them in a different closet." As she ran over to the broom closet and opened it.

Everyone got out in relief ,except the kids,Robbie,and the Lorax, to finally get out of that cramp room. "You couldn't find a better hiding place for us than a broom closet." Roxanne said, stretching her back.

"So, you are going take Once-ler out to town until sunset." Ashley said, stretching her arm.

"Yeah, he's already getting ready. By that time, you guys should be cooking the beef stroganoff and placing the decorations up." Kinara said. "Now, I need you to get back in the closet while I check on Once-ler. But when we leave the Lorax will let you out." As she walked back upstairs.

They all groaned. "Again?" Roxanne said, annoyed. "This is so uncool."

"Well! At least, you're not the one,whose foot gets squashed by someone's dirty cowboy boots." Ashley said, glaring at Roara.

"Shut up, Ashley." Roara exclaimed. "And having said that, would y'all please get back in the closet?"

They all groaned again but accepted it. "Alright." Meg groaned in despair as they went back in. "But move your arm this time, Roxanne. You've been taking over the leftover space which is enough for me to move my arm a little."

* * *

Back upstairs, Kinara knocked on the door. "Coming out." Once-ler called out from his room as he opened the door, wearing the clothing Ashley made him. It was similar to his usual clothes except the vest was green with lighter green vertical stripes and the pants were solid black. He was also wearing his fedora, looking really charming.

"Wowww... You look amazing... A like a prince...hahaha.. I mean... It really suits you." Kinara said, babbling like an idiot, smiling, and blushing.

"Thanks... You look wow too... Really beautiful." Once-ler said, blushing scarlet red. "Kinara, Thanks for being here with me.

Kinara hold his hands and looked at him in the eyes. "You're welcome. I want give you the best first birthday you ever have...

**Because you never a real birthday before**

**Except of course, your Aunt Musa worked so hard for**

**I am here way too late**

**To help you celebrate**

**And be your birthday date, if I may.**

As Kinara dragged Once-ler by the hand downstairs and went out the door. Outside, Melvin and Applejack were already hooked up to the wagon. Once-ler let Kinara get on the wagon seat first before he did. Kinara instanced on driving the wagon and Once-ler agreed. Soon, they were in town park and walked the trail.

"Just right the street." Kinara exclaimed, happily.

**I got big plans, I got surprises for the day**  
**Nothing but nothing gonna get in our way.**

Kinara picked up a dandelion from the ground and showed to Once-ler, who blew its seeds out. Melvin sniffed an unbudding dandelion and ate it, so did Applejack.

**Worked hard for three days planned everything within my power**  
**I even gave Melvin and Applejack a shower**

Melvin and Applejack scoffed at her at that part as they continued down the trail.

**If someone wants to hold me back**  
**I like to see them try**  
**I'm on the birthday plan attack**  
**I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky...**

As Kinara's snow magic started to form snowflakes that exploded into a snow sparkles as she twirled around a bit.

**I'm making today a perfect day for you**  
**I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do**

Once-ler picked a rose from a bush and placed it on Kinara's hair. She blushed.

**For everything you are to me**  
**And the things you been through**  
**I'm making today a perfect day for you... Achoo!**

Kinara sneezed when she was close to a bush that had petunias on it. Her sneeze hit a brunette, wearing dull black dress, turned her dress white with blue patterns on it and her hair platinum blonde.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry ma'am." Kinara apologized.

"Are you kidding? I love the style." The use-to-be brunette said happily, admiring her new look.

"Okay uh... Maybe we should head somewhere, where there isn't petunias." Once-ler said, pulling Kinara away from the petunias bushes. Kinara agreed as they headed somewhere also together.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Truffula Valley, everybody was setting up the decorations outside near Once-ler and Kinara's house with the help of a few animals. They were also dressed in the clothes Ashley made.

Roara wore a country styled dress colored light brown with a dark brown belt with swirls on it and a apple buckle. She also had on stockings that were dark brown and light brown cowboy boots with dark brown designs and apples. Her outfit topped out with a cowboy hat with dark brown designs and an apple pin. Her red, curly hair was also in a ponytail.

Meg's outfit was a pink dress with two layers with chocolate sprinkles and red and white gumdrops on it. She also wore red leggings and pink stilettos heels with a white bow around her ankle. Her pink, puffy hair was still down and was pulled up in a bun, and had chocolate sprinkles and red and white gumdrops on it. She also wore a red tiara.

Roxanne was wearing a punk style jacket with silver buttons, a white top with a up arrow and left arrow, and a dark purple plaid skirt. She also had gray fishnet stockings with black bikers boots. Her hair was slicked back in a punk rock style.

Emily wore a pale yellow short sleeved dress with a pink rose bow around it. She also had a petunia on her hair and white shoes.

Lily was wearing a spring green dress with white polka dots. Her blonde hair was brushed and groomed in a ponytail. She also wear a spring green shoes and a white hairclip.

Haggis, Greg, and Robbie were just wearing more modern clothes.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Robbie shouted, showing them the banner that they hang up with two truffula trees.

"It looks awesome!" Roxanne said, placing a pot of steaming beef stroganoff on the table with a few other snacks. "How you think Kinara doing distracting Once-ler?"

The Lorax, helping Meg set up a table with Pipsqueak and Truffula, said. "I know the Pure Heart. She's probably trying her best to keep Beanpole away."

* * *

Anyway with Kinara and Once-ler, they were still walking down the sidewalk, eating ice cream cones with their favorite flavors. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" Kinara asked .

"Pretty good, but I'm kinda really to go back home." Once-ler said, finishing his Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.

Kinara, Melvin and Applejack started to panicked and tried to think of something. "Uh... Why waste a beautiful day... The sky's awake." Kinara said, nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm suddenly not in the mood and really just want to go back home." Once -ler said, walking his way to the wagon.

Kinara thought for a minute then had an idea that made her blushed as she grabbed his arm and pull him down abit as she kissed him on the lips.

"Kinara what are you MMMMppp..." Then his voice cut out as she kissed him and closed his eyes. "Mmmmm..."

Melvin and Applejack breathed out of their nose, knowing that's a way to distract him.

As the kiss ended, he stared at her, dazed, until a smile came across his face. He then slipped his arms around her waist and interlocking his hands at her back. "Maybe...we don't have to go back home...just yet.." He said, smiling dreamily.

Kinara smiled and suggested. "Maybe we can go to that special favorite you showed me."

Once-ler was still a little dazed. "Good idea... G-great idea! Haha... Th-thanks for idea Great..." He blushed and took her hand as they begin to get on the wagon and went on their way to their special favorite place.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful meadow full of flowers of all kinds, truffula trees and full of hills.. They laid down on the grassy grounds looking the clouds, relaxing. Kinara sighed. "It's still lovely as it is in night."

"Yeah, and the complete of it is being with my Snowflake." Once-ler said, blushing.

Kinara giggled and blushed as he placed his hand on her face and she placed her hand on his. And they soon kissed deeply that Kinara placed her hands on his shoulders.

Melvin and Applejack,who were eating some grass, saw this and shook their heads. Applejack neighed typically as Melvin nodded in agreement.

Once-ler and Kinara let go of the kiss for a few minutes and resumed looking at the sun as it begins to set, making Kinara remember the surprise party. "I think it's time to head back to the real world, don't you?"

Once-ler smiled dreamily after the kiss and said, teasing . "Yeah, but are you sure I can actually go to the house?"

Kinara giggled and nodded. "Yeah." As they walked back towards the wagon. "Wait!" Kinara exclaimed as she formed a blindfold out of ice and wrapped it around Once-ler's eyes.

"Why are you blind folding me?" Once-ler asked, confusedly.

"Because I have the greatest surprise for you yet and I don't want you to see." As she lead Once-ler up to the wagon and took the wheel.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_ they arrived back at the Truffula Valley and was close to their house. Kinara helped Once-ler out of the wagon and unhooked Melvin and Applejack as they walked near the front of the house. Kinara smiled really big as she began to untie Once-ler's blindfold. "Okay! Get Ready!

"Ready for what?" Once-ler asked as Kinara took off the blindfold.

Soon out of the blue, everyone including the animals, came out and there were decorations, tables, food, and the Bearth Day cake. There was also the banner hanging up behind them. "Surprise!"

Once-ler's eyes widened as he gaped in amazement. All these three days, Kinara, Mustache and the others had been planning a party for him. "Wow!"

Kinara smiled as she closed his jaw. "Eeyup. Wow!"

**We're making today a perfect day for you**

**We're making a smiley face so shiny and new**

Roara sang as she walked up to them and gave them each apple cider.

**There's a fine line a between sadness**

Meg suddenly popped out of nowhere next to them, blowing a party horn.

**And the frownabaloo**

As she walked over to the the table on where the cake is, and lit some birthday candles. Everyone dragged Once-ler to the table.

**So we're making today a perfect day**

**Making today a perfect day**

**O-n-c-e**

As he was brought to the table, he smiled so happy and excited as he blew out the candles.

**Making today a perfect day for you**

Kinara smiled as she hold his hands. "Happy Birthday." As she kissed him on the lips and the others aww'd

**Making today a happy day and and no more feeling blue**

"I love you Snowflake." Once-ler exclaimed, happily as he kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

Everyone including the Lorax smiled at this touching moment.

**For everything you are to us and all that you do.**

"I do!" Kinara exclaimed

**Making today a perfect day**

**Making today a perfect day**

**Making today a perfect day for you**

As Meg blasted one of her party confetti bazooka.

Once-ler was so speechless and happy for kindness they gave him. "For 17 years of my life, I never thought I could be this happy on my birthday and be lucky to have have amazing friends like all of you to celebrate it. I just want to say Thank you all so much for this kindness." He said, getting teary-eyed as he hugged everybody tightly.

Everyone hugged him back with smiles on their faces. "And I think it's time for the party planner to blow the honorary party horn." Meg said, excitingly as she presented a trumpet and gave it to Kinara.

Kinara was about to blow it when she smelled a familiar scent in the air. "A.a.a.a"

They looked at her a little frightened since her sneezes are powerful. Then Ashley noticed the petunia in Emily's hair and gasped. "Emily, ditch the petunia quick!"

The petunia scent was getting stronger in Kinara's nose. "Ready! Ready! Ready!" Everyone shouted panicky as Ashley got rid of the petunia and threw it away.

Kinara sighed as she stopped sniffling and so did the other. She blew the trumpet then suddenly sneezed, blowing out a giant block of ice and it flew somewhere else.

* * *

Far away, in Once-ler's hometown Plainville. Once-ler's mother was walked the sidewalk with shopping bags minding her own business when a woman with black hair, colorful highlights and hazel eyes came up to her, angry.

"What kind of mother are you?" The woman said, angrily. "It is Once-ler's twenty three birthday and you're not call him to wish him a happy birthday."

"Musa, I have better things to do than saying happy birthday to my unsuccessful son on the day of failure." Isabella said in a country drawl and walked passed her.

Musa growled in anger, she couldn't believe she would just called her first son like that and on her birthday like calling it a day of failure. "YOU KNOW WHAT, ISABELLA! I HOPE WHAT YOU DESERVE HIT YOU A TON OF BRICKS!"

Then suddenly complete with a whistling sound, the giant block of ice, that Kinara sneezed, crashed down into Isabella's RV, destroying it. Isabella jaw dropped in disbelief at the site of her destroyed RV.

Musa smiled smugly as she approach Isabella and closed her jaw. "Eeyup, just like a giant block of ice."

** The End**

* * *

**A/N:Well, that's the end of this story, hoped you enjoyed it and check out my other stories if you want you and Happy Bearth Day. Making Today a Perfect belongs to Disney's Frozen Fever, even the lyrics are changed a bit.**


End file.
